Only Hope
by militato123
Summary: After spending an intimate night together, Edward realizes what a true danger he is to Bella and decides to leave. Depression finally sinks in when she realizes she's pregnant and a certain deadly vampire has come for her; Aro Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank TwilightNatty and ****JosieandEmmettCullen for betaing this Chapter, thanks so much!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

****

Bella Pov

Aro had very pale, marble-like skin, his long black hair contrasting with his skin and his flaming red eyes. His eyes were what frightened me the most, along with the evil grin which seemed to be plastered on his face permanently. One thought ran through my mind as I stared into his eyes. He feeds off of humans. He didn't speaking much after he told me his name, but I wanted to know what he wanted with me. I demanded to know where he is taking me. The one person that made me feel alive left me. Why should I be scared of where this demon man was taking me? Nothing could be worst than Edward leaving me.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" I cursed, feeling the fury wash over my body in waves.

"What the hell do you want from me? Get away from me! " I yelled at him.

"I'd watch that pretty little tongue of yours if I were you. We are going London to a place called Volterra, you will be judged there. The Cullens told you about us. They broke the law. They, too, will get what's coming to them. Breaks my heart to have to kill my dear friend Carlisle, but he knows the laws as well as the consequences if you break them." He paused, and for a second, I thought I saw saddness deep within his eyes, but I was dead wrong when I looked closely. He had the most evil look on his face from before. "Just a few more hours now dear." Aro said happily, waving me off.

Hours passed, which, in my case, felt like years when we finally made it to a castle. The most beautiful, yet frightening castle appeared amongst the small buildings, rising higher each step I took. The castle had that eerie feeling that you would get in the movies, as though this were a horror movie. But this is real life, and that's what made it more frightening. We entered the castle through two huge metal doors. Once inside, I noticed I was surrounded by a group of vampires. I tried to look for a way out, but I know even if there was a way out, I would never make it through.

"At last, we're home. How are things going brothers? This…..this is Isabella, her home smelled of the Cullens. More of their oldest son Edward. I would've killed her there in the spot, but something was not right. I need to know." Aro explained as he rushed me forward, using hand movement to help with his explanation. But that was all the information I received, because he stopped, and smiled at me. I cringed away, feeling a wave of fear wash over me once again.

Aro introduced me to the other vampires, one by one. Jane; an evil little girl with the power of bringing someone mental pain to a stage where you feel immobile and numb. Her brother Alec who didn't look older than fourteen, his dark hair shading his flaming eyes, which made me feel less nervous. Demitri; a small man with frightening eyes and a terrifying smile. Caius; a strange yet vicious man with long, blonde hair. He was shorter than myself, to which I laughed internally. And Marcus, he looked older than the rest; tall with brown hair, pale faced much like the others, but he was sad, you could see in his eyes. Something bad must have happened for him to look this sad. I felt so bad for him, the feeling on uneasiness claiming me. I had to look away.

"Enough, Aro. Kill the girl and get it over with." Marcus said. What the hell? I felt like I had been hit in the face. Here I am, feeling bad for him, and all he wants is for me to be dead. I cannot believe I almost felt sorry for this man."I'm afraid that's not possible Marcus. She has a gift, one I cannot ignore." Aro replied fervently, his brow furrowing in the slightest. I frowned myself, swallowing hard as my mind registered what he had just said. I have a gift? Ha, this guy must be nuts! What gift could I have? The gift of clumsiness? That could be the only thing I could possibly think of. You would think for a vampire he would be smart. I snickered inwardly at this thought.

"A gift, hmm? What type of gift does this weak, human girl obtain? She looks nothing special to me." Caius snickered, twirling loose strands of his hair around his finger, looking bored. That ass _does_ he not know I'm right here, right? Talk about rude.

"Yes she has a gift. I can't see her thoughts when I touch her, its as if she obtains some sort of shield that doesn't allow me to pierce through in order to read her thoughts. But that's not all. However, for now; Jane, will you be so kind as to test her with your power dear?" Arp said

He touched me? I huddled myself together subconsciously at the thought of him touching me. When did he ever touch me? Then his words began to sink in and my eyes grew wide with fear. Jane? Looking at her is scary enough. I knew there was nothing to do but to welcome the pain. I sighed and waited for what seemed like minutes. Aro burst into a fit of hysterical laughter and clapped his hands together.

"Marvelous," he gushed, smiling broadly at me.

"There is proof enough, she _must _have a shield." He seemed like a little boy who just ate his first cookies. It was amusing yet strange to watch at the same time.

"Shield or not, Aro, she must die. She knows too much about us, we cannot let her live much longer. " Marcus stated, avoiding eye contact with me. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say a word.

"Yes I know, dear Marcus, I know. It's a shame that the Cullens didn't turn her, but I know what must be done. Bring the girl! " Aro replied.

NO! NO! I don't want to die! Not without seeing Edward one last time. I shifted my eyes frantically, searching in every direction as to buy myself more time. What can I do?

"WAIT!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in the air as if to cover myself. I peeked out behind my hand to see all the vampire's staring intently at me. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Please, wait! Turn me into a vampire, please, I want to be one of you. Please! Please! I will do anything!" I pleaded with them. Maybe if they turn me, I can be strong enough and leave this hell-hole to find Edward and his family. I smiled; that sounds like a plan.

"Let her go!" He yelled, his deep, threatening voice echoing throughout the small room we were situated in.

"You will make for an intriguing vampire," he smiled.

"Now that that's settled, Bella you should know that you don't have one heart beat, but you have three.." He trailed off, glancing at my stomach.

My eyes grew wide and I whimpered. "I havn't seen this happen before but I do know that it is not apart of our laws, however, I'm interested to see what will take place within the next couple of weeks, hmm?" Aro continued, taking a few steps back to let the other vampires stare at me. I didn't understand, what he was talking about? My last period was….

"OH MY GOD, I'M PREGNANT?"

* * *

a/n review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank TwilightNatty for betaing my Chapter! :)**

**I do not own twlilght**

****

Bella Pov

Aro had very pale, marble-like skin, his long black hair contrasting with his skin and his flaming red eyes. His eyes were what frightened me the most, along with the evil grin which seemed to be plastered on his face permanently. One thought ran through my mind as I stared into his eyes. He feeds off of humans. He didn't speaking much after he told me his name, but I wanted to know what he wanted with me. I demanded to know where he is taking me. The one person that made me feel alive left me. Why should I be scared of where this demon man was taking me? Nothing could be worst than Edward leaving me.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" I cursed, feeling the fury wash over my body in waves.

"What the hell do you want from me? Get away from me! " I yelled at him.

"I'd watch that pretty little tongue of yours if I were you. We are going London to a place called Volterra, you will be judged there. The Cullens told you about us. They broke the law. They, too, will get what's coming to them. Breaks my heart to have to kill my dear friend Carlisle, but he knows the laws as well as the consequences if you break them." He paused, and for a second, I thought I saw saddness deep within his eyes, but I was dead wrong when I looked closely. He had the most evil look on his face from before. "Just a few more hours now dear." Aro said happily, waving me off.

Hours passed, which, in my case, felt like years when we finally made it to a castle. The most beautiful, yet frightening castle appeared amongst the small buildings, rising higher each step I took. The castle had that eerie feeling that you would get in the movies, as though this were a horror movie. But this is real life, and that's what made it more frightening. We entered the castle through two huge metal doors. Once inside, I noticed I was surrounded by a group of vampires. I tried to look for a way out, but I know even if there was a way out, I would never make it through.

"At last, we're home. How are things going brothers? This…..this is Isabella, her home smelled of the Cullens. More of their oldest son Edward. I would've killed her there in the spot, but something was not right. I need to know." Aro explained as he rushed me forward, using hand movement to help with his explanation. But that was all the information I received, because he stopped, and smiled at me. I cringed away, feeling a wave of fear wash over me once again.

Aro introduced me to the other vampires, one by one. Jane; an evil little girl with the power of bringing someone mental pain to a stage where you feel immobile and numb. Her brother Alec who didn't look older than fourteen, his dark hair shading his flaming eyes, which made me feel less nervous. Demitri; a small man with frightening eyes and a terrifying smile. Caius; a strange yet vicious man with long, blonde hair. He was shorter than myself, to which I laughed internally. And Marcus, he looked older than the rest; tall with brown hair, pale faced much like the others, but he was sad, you could see in his eyes. Something bad must have happened for him to look this sad. I felt so bad for him, the feeling on uneasiness claiming me. I had to look away.

"Enough, Aro. Kill the girl and get it over with." Marcus said. What the hell? I felt like I had been hit in the face. Here I am, feeling bad for him, and all he wants is for me to be dead. I cannot believe I almost felt sorry for this man."I'm afraid that's not possible Marcus. She has a gift, one I cannot ignore." Aro replied fervently, his brow furrowing in the slightest. I frowned myself, swallowing hard as my mind registered what he had just said. I have a gift? Ha, this guy must be nuts! What gift could I have? The gift of clumsiness? That could be the only thing I could possibly think of. You would think for a vampire he would be smart. I snickered inwardly at this thought.

"A gift, hmm? What type of gift does this weak, human girl obtain? She looks nothing special to me." Caius snickered, twirling loose strands of his hair around his finger, looking bored. That ass _does_ he not know I'm right here, right? Talk about rude.

"Yes she has a gift. I can't see her thoughts when I touch her, its as if she obtains some sort of shield that doesn't allow me to pierce through in order to read her thoughts. But that's not all. However, for now; Jane, will you be so kind as to test her with your power dear?" Arp said

He touched me? I huddled myself together subconsciously at the thought of him touching me. When did he ever touch me? Then his words began to sink in and my eyes grew wide with fear. Jane? Looking at her is scary enough. I knew there was nothing to do but to welcome the pain. I sighed and waited for what seemed like minutes. Aro burst into a fit of hysterical laughter and clapped his hands together.

"Marvelous," he gushed, smiling broadly at me.

"There is proof enough, she _must _have a shield." He seemed like a little boy who just ate his first cookies. It was amusing yet strange to watch at the same time.

"Shield or not, Aro, she must die. She knows too much about us, we cannot let her live much longer. " Marcus stated, avoiding eye contact with me. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say a word.

"Yes I know, dear Marcus, I know. It's a shame that the Cullens didn't turn her, but I know what must be done. Bring the girl! " Aro replied.

NO! NO! I don't want to die! Not without seeing Edward one last time. I shifted my eyes frantically, searching in every direction as to buy myself more time. What can I do?

"WAIT!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in the air as if to cover myself. I peeked out behind my hand to see all the vampire's staring intently at me. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Please, wait! Turn me into a vampire, please, I want to be one of you. Please! Please! I will do anything!" I pleaded with them. Maybe if they turn me, I can be strong enough and leave this hell-hole to find Edward and his family. I smiled; that sounds like a plan.

"Let her go!" He yelled, his deep, threatening voice echoing throughout the small room we were situated in.

"You will make for an intriguing vampire," he smiled.

"Now that that's settled, Bella you should know that you don't have one heart beat, but you have three.." He trailed off, glancing at my stomach.

My eyes grew wide and I whimpered. "I havn't seen this happen before but I do know that it is not apart of our laws, however, I'm interested to see what will take place within the next couple of weeks, hmm?" Aro continued, taking a few steps back to let the other vampires stare at me. I didn't understand, what he was talking about? My last period was….

"OH MY GOD, I'M PREGNANT?"

* * *

a/n review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**i want to thank TwilightNatty for betaing my chapter!**

**i do not own twlilght**

**Aro Pov**

I was one my way to Washington when I decided to pay a visit to my dear friend Carlisle. It's not just the fact that i havn't seen him in a decade, but this visit is purely business. I still require Edward and Alice to join the guard in Volterra. Hopefully _this_ time, they shall say yes. It irritated me to the greatest that they have openly refused in the past. I slowed my quick stride and reached the house. I listened for any type of movement in side but found nothing, so I opened the door and decided to investigate. Silence. No one was home. The house was empty.

I sighed and exited the house, shutting the door behind me. I didn't notice until now but the burn in my throat was beginning to become excruciatingly painful, so I decided to feed. I was stalking my next target, a large man with dark clothing, his blonde hair contrasting with it all. He was smoking a cigarette and walking quickly through the drizzle of the rain that Washington would usually have.. The second he turned around, I lunged at him and sucked the glorious taste of his blood from his body. His limp body now fell to the ground and I licked my lips, but I wasn't satisfied. I took out another four walkers off the street and felt the burn in my throat ease; I was sated.

As I took a deep breath I realized that Edward scent lingered around, but was emanating from a nearby house. A human house. I frowned but strode quickly towards the house, instantly deciding to investigate. It was a two story house and I noticed one of the windows were open; that was where Edward's scent was coming I approached the window, I noticed his scent was everywhere in this room. There was a girl on the bed, sprawled across the middle, her eyes closed, sleeping. This must be his mate, but why didn't he change her? Why is she still human? This was getting me really upset.

I was interested in what this girl would be dreaming about, judging by the sounds she made in her sleep. Because I had already fed, I would not harm her. Lucky for her. I sat on the edge of the bed and touched her palm, but nothing happened. My brow furrowed. I did not want to wake her. I touched her forehead, but nothing happened again. While I was above her, I heard three heart beats. Two very faint and one very loud, but the heart beat of the smallest two had to have been from at least a four month fetus; this girl did not even look pregnant. This must been Edward doing. I have to get to the bottom of this. I pondered on whether to take her or to leave her here and speak to Carlisle myself. I decided the first, and scooped her up in my arms, taking her with me. Little did she know what I was planning on doing with her.

On the way to the Volterra, she woke up. She had demanded my name and where we were headed. "I'm Aro, and you are coming with me." She thrashed within my grip but I didn't move an inch. I kept my voice calm when I spoke to her. As we arrived at the castle, the metal doors opened. I introduced the girl, whom said she was named Bella, to everyone when I informed her that she was pregnant.

"OH MY GOD, I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed.

"Yes, dear you are, but the heartbeats of the babies are from at least four month old fetus. Yet you don't even look pregnant. Care to explain? " I asked, hoping she would not lie. My gift was useless to her just like every member of the Volturi guard.

"Wait a second!" She held her hand up and everyone silenced. "First you _kidnap_ me, then you tell me that I'm pregnant not with one, but with two babies? And that I'm at least four months pregnant? You've got to be kidding me! I just….." She blushed and ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"Please continue, we will not hurt you," I told her, trying to make her feel at least somewhat comfortable. She began to look nervously around the room, biting her limp, and I immediately knew what she wanted. "Guard! Leave us now!" I yelled and watched them all file out of the room as quick as possible. I took a step forward and plastered a genuine smile on my face. "Speak, dear."

"I ah…. Edward and I…" she blushed again so Marcus, Caius and I waited patiently for her to continue."You see, my birthday was last week and Edward thought my gift could be that of us making love, but the next day he just left. He left me. I can't be pregnant." was all Bella said. In that specific moment, I knew exactly what I had to do. But first; these babies will be born. And I will help her.

* * *

a/n if your readinf review please


	4. Chapter 4

****

Bella Pov

I could not believe what Aro just told me. I could not be pregnant and with twins! Although that would explain why I kept throwing up and could only hold up eggs, but pregnant so soon? It's only been a week for god sakes. Aro said I had to be pregnant for at least four months. This guy has to be nuts. He has to be dumb I mean come on I can't be four month pregnant.

And why the hell did I just tell these three strangers that Edward and I made love? And that he left me the next day for crying out loud. This has to be the most embarrassing thing I could have ever said.

The three brother were talking among themselves for a few minutes. Marcus kept looking at me with his evil stupid face. That old fart is really starting to piss me off. I cannot take it anymore I need some answer and I am going to get them right now.

" You must be mistaken I can't be pregnant and with twins, it's just to soon. And I defiantly cannot be four months pregnant that is crazy. What are you going to do to me? What do you want from me? When can I leave? Is Edward here too? Can I see him?' there I asked what I needed to know hopefully they will tell me the truth.

" Relax dear we will not hurt you. And yes, you are pregnant and with twins. I'm not sure about the months but it has to be four the hearts sound to strong to be less. We well keep you here until your babies are born. After the babies are born you will become one of us. We have never seen this before. A human pregnant with a vampire's baby. Two in fact two babies! In the thousands of years that we have been alive we have never heard of such a thing. We need to know what these babies can be capable of. If these babies a dangerous to our kind they will have to be stop " Aro told me

If my babies are dangerous to their kind they will be stop? This cannot be happening to me. Edward leaves me and now I find out I'm pregnant with his babies this can't get and worst.

WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! Could this be the reason why Edward left me? OMG! It has to be the reason I knew Jasper couldn't have been the only reason, but would Edward leave me know I was pregnant? Alice must have seen everything Aro coming for me, me being pregnant. Why didn't she tell Edward?

'I don't want you. You are not good enough for me. I'm just sorry I kept this up for so long. You don't belong with me and my family. I don't love you Bella I don't want you in my life' and neither does my family'  
Those were the last few word Edward told me before he left. I can't believe this is happening to me. My babies father doesn't want their mother nor them

" Edward is not here nor is his family. We will wait a while until we think is necessary for them to come. And with that said Jane come here now! "

Oh no! what is the evil little girl going to do to me? He just said they won't kill me, but they didn't say they weren't going to make my life a living hell.

" Go fix Bella a room, she is going to be with us for a while and I don't want her to be uncomfortable make sure she's being taken care of. Get her whatever she wants and needs, if I hear any complaints about anything you will be held reasonable for it. I want our guest to feel at home. Guards! " Caius said with a very serious tone.

I couldn't believe what Caius just said. I'm starting to like this short guy maybe I will call him sortie lol. Why is he calling the guards for? When I turned around I was surrounded by at least 200 vampires I couldn't believe this castle can hold so many vampires. This is really starting to freak me out. I felt a cold hand on my arm I turned around to find Caius standing right next to me.

" Relax dear I told you, know one will hurt you. " he looked me deep into my eyes and I that moment I knew I could trust him. Well I at least a little bit. He graded my arm and put be behind him just like Edward did that day at the field with James. Crap! Stop thinking about him Bella! He left you and your babies you need to get over him and now!

" Bella is our guest and I will not toilette anyone mistreating her. I don't want anyone near her at all unless she calls for one of you. Otherwise it is in your best interest to keep away from her. Demerit, Alce and Jane Felix you are to protect her at all times. Jane I already spoke to you. Now with that said Bella dear follow Jane she will take you to your new room. Alce go out and get her some food. As for the rest of you stay clear from her at all times. Leave us now" Caius order everyone out of the room.

I left relief I at moment at least they won't kill me after all. Jane still scared the living hell out of me. As I was walking to where Jane was I heard Aro speak to me so I turned around.

" Bella a doctor will come to see you tomorrow morning, and don't worry he will be human. Now go get some rest and call us if you need anything, all you have to do is call out our name and we will be there. Make sure you let Alec know what you want to eat. I'll have someone come tomorrow come to design you some clothe. Feel free to make yourself at home. We well talk more whenever your ready." and with that he left.

Well at least I'll be seeing a doctor . I just hope they don't kill him afterwards.

.

What will I tell them when they ask for their father? Oh god I'm going to be a mother, a single mother at that. I was cut off of my thoughts when Caius spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWLILGHT

**Bella Pov**

I was lead to a door which Jane open. The room was huge, the room looked as if it was made of gold. The walls were a gold looking color, the bed sheets were also gold. There was even a chandelier in the middle of the room. Also was a small dining room table on the corner of the room. The bathroom was also amazing, I couldn't believe this is were I was going to be staying.

" Alec is going to get you a fridge, so make sure to let him know exactly what you like to eat so he could restock your fridge. No one will hurt you on my account I will not be killed over some little human girl with babies. What a waste." and with that Jane left.

That little brat is going to make my left a living hell. I haven't eaten anything since before Aro took me from my home and I'm starving. Alec was at my door now. So far he seem nice, but like they say ' Don't judge a book by its cover'  
" Well Bella what do you like me to by you? " Alec

" hmmm… I don't know surprise me, but make sure you get me eggs lots of eggs." I told Alec and he laughed.

As he was turning around I notice that I didn't have anywhere to cook my food.

" wait umm… where I am suppose to cook my food?" I asked

" haha you right I will also have to get you a oven. I suppose I can put in around that corner where the dining room set. This room is bigger than a apartment so it should fit. Ok Bella I'll be back soon, but in the mean time Demerit will keep you company."

At the mention of Demetri he was at my door. Demetri reminded me a lot of Emmet I just hope he was also as kind even a little kindness would be good. Alec was gone and now Demerit entered me room. It was dark out side and I was getting really tired and hungry.

" so what's the deal with the Cullens?" Demerit asked

Great this is all I need to be asked about the people I love and left me. I'm really starting to get upset with these vampires. Demerit must I senses that I was upset because when I looked up he said.

" Hey don't worry you don't have to tell me anything. Its ok I understand. Alec is going to take sometime getting everything so maybe you should have something to eat and get some rest. Would you like to eat some pizza"

At the mention I pizza I had forgotten about everything. I'm hungry and pizza would be great.

" yes please I would love some pizza and water please. " I was happy I was going to eat some pizza.

Demetri left with in a second and in less than 10 minutes he was back with a large book of pizza and a pack of water.

" thank you so much Demerit." I said with a huge smile on my face.

" you welcome Bella, now eat and get some rest tomorrow is going to be a long day " Demetri left with that statement.

As I took a bite of the my pizza I ran to the bath room I threw everything I had in me stomach which wasn't much. I soon as I was throwing up Caius ran inside the bathroom and held up my hair. I thought that was really kind of him to do, but it was still kind of creepy.

" Bella are you ok? What happened?" Caius sounded really worried. As soon as I was done throwing up and washed my mouth I turned to Caius

" I tried eating some pizza and it all went down hell from there. Sorry to have worried you. You don't have to do anything of this please this room is to beautiful I don't deserve it." I wanted him to know that none of this is necessary.

" Bella you do deserve it and much more. You've been threw a lot already so don't worry about it." Caius

" No really its ok you don't have to treat me special. " I said

" Yes I do Bella you don't understand I have to do this. " Caius

" You have to do this? why? " I said now I really want to get to the bottom of this.

" Because I said so " Caius

' Because what?" I said. Caius signed in defeat.

" Because you remind me of my daughter that's why. You look so much like her. She's dead now so please just let me do this. Maybe one day I'll tell you the story, but not now." Caius voice was so sad. So I left it at that.

_

The next day I woke up to a knock at the door.

" Come in" I said

" Good morning dear sleep well? Aro said

" No not really I have nightmares every night since Edward…..left me and last night wasn't any differences." I confessed to Aro

" I know I know dear when I took you from your room you were having nightmares too. And last night as well, but when my brother and I came with some of the guards in to check on you…. Well lets just say you gave Caius a good kick in the face." Aro laughed at the memory of me kicking his brother face.

'' what do you mean I kicked his face? " I was really curious to find out.

" well when we heard you screaming we came running to you Caius, Alec, Jane, and Demerit and I came. We thought one of the guards might have come to harm you, but when we saw that you were just dreaming everyone left instead of Caius and myself. Caius got closer to you t try to comfort you, but as soon as he sat on the bed you kicked on the face.

Ha ha so we decided just to leave you alone. Well anyway Dr. Carmen is going to be here in an hour. Why do you get eat something and get cleaned up? Jane brought you some clothe to wear. Dresses to be exact. Pregnant women should always be in dresses. Lets see Alec also brought you everything you needed and put in all away for you as well. Ok well I'll see you soon Bella." Aro left after that.

I looked around and indeed Alec did bring me everything. I quickly took a shower and got dress. I hate dresses, but than again wearing a dress is better than being the a meal.

I made myself some eggs and some toast. Alec bought me a toaster and pots and pans. I have to thank him next time I see him. I heard a knock once again at the door.

" Come in" I said

A beautiful women walked inside. She must be the doctor she looks human, and of course she's scared as hell go figure.

" Hm… hi Bella I'm Dr. Carmen, but please just call me Carmen.. New lets see I was told that the room next door is where we're going to have this appointment at so why don't we head next door. "

" sure Carmen lets go. " I told her

" you know what they are don't you? " I asked her

" I….I ah yes I do, but I won't say a word I promise, I have a family I don't want to be killed. " she sounded so scared, but of course who would be scared in a castle full of vampires?

" it's ok no one will hurt you I promise. Now lets go and get this over with." I tired to assure her that nothing will happen to her, but who was I kidding? I still wasn't sure if anything will happen to my or my babies.

As we made our way the door next door Carmen opened the door. Once inside I notice the room looked like a hospital room, but bigger and not as pale. The wall was colored there was a desk inside took. A huge hospital bed. At once I knew this is where I've be having my babies and I was ok with that.

" Please lay down on the bed Bella. I'm just going to do an ultrasound I need to know how far pregnant you are. Then I'll be taking some blood out just to make sure everything is ok. " Carmen said and made sure I was comfortable.

" Good now left up your dress just a little…. ok good now I'm going to put a jelly liquid on your stomach, than I'll be doing the ultrasound….Ok I see them. Yes indeed you are having twins but wait….. This is so strange. " Carmen said. I was worried something might be wrong with me babies.

" WHAT IS IT WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABIES?" I asked I need to know if something if wrong with them.

" oh god sorry Bella nothing wrong it's just that…" Carmen was still looking and the monitor.

Deep deep deep deep deep. It sounded like a heart beat, but it was strong really strong that couldn't be the problem right?

z88;

" Aro informed me that he thought that you must be at least four months pregnant, but your not. Your just one month, but the heart beats of the babies are so strong if it wasn't for doing the ultrasound I would've guessed you were indeed four months pregnant. Well with that said I can tell you both your babies look really health and are growing really fast. I think in 3 in half months from now they should be born. Now I'm just going to take some blood out. " Carmen reassure me that my babies and I were ok.

" ok go head" I said

Carmen had taken some tubes and a needle out of a bag. And once she was set she injected me with the needles and inserted the tubes for the bleed. Once she was down she took off the needle and a little blood came out of the spot she injected.

The door flow open and we were surround by at least ten vampires. Carmen was pined against the wall.  
**review and i will pst again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Pov

"

Bella Pov

"N.." I was stop by on of the biggest vampires I've ever met, he was bigger than Demerti and Emmett.

" I don't think so girly you're mine now." he had the grabbed me and pined me to the wall.

Not only did he pined me to the wall but I was now surrounded by five vampires. The big guy was at my neck, the others where at my arms and legs. I turn to my right and saw Carmen was exactly the same, but unlike me she was able to scram.

" HELP!" Carmen screamed so loud that even the ones pining me to the wall looked at her I knew this was going to be my only change if I was going to do anything now was the time.

"Caius!" I screamed so loud that he had to hear me.

As I screamed the vampires that were at my neck had put pressure on me. I closed my eyes tightly. I knew it was going to hurt so much , I remembered when James had bite me, and it hurt like hell, but this time I was welcoming the pain.

I want to become a vampire to be with the man I love and I hope somewhere deep deep inside him he would still love me and would the father that I know he could be.

I thought by now I would feel the pain, but when I opened my eyes I saw Caius on top of the guy's shoulder and ripped his head of. I screamed so loud, i could not believe I just saw Caius rip this guys head of, but when I looked around I noticed the room had change into a war zone.

" No! that girl is mean! I will have her one way or another! " yelled one vampire that had pined me to the wall.

Caius tried to push them off me, but it was four against one, but when I looked over to Carmen I saw that now the five vampires and was on her now had jumped Caius. Which shocked me because Caius was their master and I could not believe that they were trying to kill him just so they could kill me and Carmen, but just then Demetri and Alec made their way inside.

Demetri and Alec went straight and pulled the other vampires off Caius.

' Kill THEM ALL " Caius yelled.

" No! please we are sorry please." three of the vampires yelled

" How dare you try to kill our master? Bella get out of here now and please take Carmen with you. " Demetri asked me.

" Master Caius we could take care of them ." Alec said.

" Every well then, Bella, Carmen follow me please."

Carmen was in a state of shock, and I knew I couldn't help her all by myself. Caius would have to help me.

"Caius can you please help me with Carmen? " I tried to give the best smile I could manage, but I knew I failed when I saw Caius face.

" I'm so sorry Bella, but I promise they will pay for this. "

Demetri Pov

Alec, Jane and I were discussing our duties of protecting Bella with our masters. We couldn't be with her at all times. We all had other duties that needed our attention as well.

" Jane you could take the mornings, Alec afternoons and Demetri at night you guys work out your schedules . " Aro said

Just then we heard a scream coming from Bella room, but it wasn't Bella it must have been the doctor. Right after the first scream Bella scream

" HELP!"

" Caius!"

I turned to look at master Caius, but he was already gone. I wasn't sure what was happen until Marcus spoke up.

" Go help him! Do I have to tell you everything? "

As we were leaving I heard Aro telling Jane to stay behind, but I didn't give it much thought Alec and I could handle it just fine.

We made it to the room within seconds. There where at least ten vampires in the room, but one had his head ripped off. Master Caius had the other nine hovering top of him. I could smell it….. Bella blood.

Alec and I quickly push the vampires off Master Caius

' KIll THEM ALL " master Caius yelled.

" No please we are sorry please." three of the vampires yelled at the same time.

" how dare you try to kill our master? Bella get out of here now and take Carmen with you. " I told Bella she had to get I couldn't let her see what was about to happen.

" Master Caius we could take care of them ." Alec said.

All three of them left the room. Master Caius was carrying Carmen in his arms. Alec and I turned to face the nine vampires in the room.

They where new to The Volturi so I knew it would be easy enough to kill them. Alec graded one of them and ripped his head off.

" please n…" I went straight for his neck and took a good chuck of his flesh off and pulled both of his hands off.

" ahhh!" I turned around and was met with a vampire as big as me, but not has strong he had ripped of my left arm.

With my right arm I punched his stomach and reached for his organs and pulled them out. He quickly fell down to his knees. I ripped his arms and legs off and moved on to my next victim.

Three down seven to go I thought. I looked of at Alec and he had already killed three. The things that Alec would do made me laugh.

Even through our hearts didn't beat anymore Alec enjoyed pulled their hearts out and sucked of the blood put of it. That would always shock the Vampires for a few seconds until Alec would finished them off.

Once we were sure every single vampire was dead we quickly took their body outs and headed for the basement. We made the fire and saw the ashes fill the room we opened the vents to let the air in, by then my arm has back into its place.

' Ok that is the end of it. I need to feed are you coming? " Alec asked me.

" No. I need to check on Bella. "

" Demetri she might look like her, but she is not her! Keep you head straight. "

" You have no idea what your talking! I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to live. "

" You think we have not noticed the by you look at her? The way master Caius looks at her? What going to happen when and if she decides to leave? What will you do then? You cannot always be there for her. If you couldn't save…"

I went straight at him and punched him start in the gut. He went flying and hit the wall hard enough for the wall to crack.

" How dare you speak of her? You know better to ever speak of my mate.! "

" Your mate? You never even "

I went straight for him I was going to kills him right there and then until I heard the word that I never wanted to hear ever in my life again.

" PAIN" Jane had walked into the room.

But to my surprise not only was she giving me a load of pain, but she was also giving it to her brother too.

" Now Alec you know better than ever to mention her to Demetri.. Now are you boys going to behave or should I extend to pain more?"

"No! No! " Alec and I yelled. Jane had an evil grin of her face and let us go.

Alec and Jane left the room while I put the fire off. I went looking for looking for Bella, I knew Alec was right, but it still to think about her.

I knocked on Bella's door and heard her say.

" Come in "

As soon as I walked in I heard Aro yelled

' WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ONLY ONE MONTH PREGNANT?

a/n review please and check out my other story


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella Pov**

"

" What I mean is just that. Bella is only one month pregnant, and she will be having these babies among the next three months. " Carmen tried to explain to Aro.

" This is impassable. How could their heart beat be so strong? I heard it myself you must be wrong! "

" It's true their heart beats are very strong, but I feared I don't have an answer to that. I've never seen this before. "

" Will the babies be ok? How are they? Did they seem happy? Do you know the sex?" I wanted to know as much as I could.

" Oh dear calm down. Yes the babies are fine. Of course their happy the seem really health at the moment, and no I don't know the sex of the babies yet."

They seem happy at the moment? What the hell did she mean by that? What's wrong with my babies?

" what do you mean they seem happy at the moment? What wrong with them? Tell s the truth " Caius asked before I even had a chance to ask.

" What I mean is Bella looks really pale. And I'm just wondering how that might effect the babies. Plus I'm afraid I might not be able to do an ultrasound again. "

" What d you mean you may not be able to do it again? " I asked now she's starting to piss me off.

" I'm not sure, but it wasn't how normal ultrasounds usually go. It was has if something was trying to stop me from looking in and I'm afraid by doing anther ultrasound it might hurt the babies. " Carmen said

" I believe Carmen, it did hurt when she was doing it, but I just thought it was normal and I'm feeling really tired. " I said

" Well than we should leave Bella rest than come on lets get going." Aro spoke up.

Two months later

Since I couldn't keep any food down, Felix suggests maybe I should drink human blood since I was having a vampire's baby after all, but just like to food I ended throwing up to blood. I was getting paler and thinner. Until one afternoon, Demetri came from killing an animal.

I could smell the blood, I needed the blood. As the blood got nearer I attack Demetri and order him to bring me back animal blood as much as he could find.

Caius order the guards to drain the blood of all the animals they could find. Within the hour Jane. Alec, Felix and Demetri came back with gallons full of animal blood.

Demetri hurried and brought me the four gallons he was carrying and I drank all four all them, but that was not enough to fill my thirst. Alec and Felix quickly gave me their gallons once I was done with the eight I was full.

" well since the father drinks animal blood I guess it does make sense. " Caius said

After that day all I drank was animal blood and eggs some times.

I was now eight months pregnant, two months and one week since Edward and the Cullens left. Carmen was wrong, I was not going to give birth in three months in a half I was going to give birth in less then a week.

I had convinced Caius to let me go to the nears beach, but Demetri had to come with me.  
I was fine with that I like Demetri he was really kind to me. He was treated me to well, but sometimes he will call me by someone else name. What was the name?…. oh right it was Anna.

We made our way to a beach that Demetri said no human would ever come to. Although is was dark outside I did not mind as long I as could feel the water in between my toes was what matter.

" Bella? Is that you? " a low but deep voice called out for me.

When I looked up I saw Jacob and Leah, but that couldn't be possible could it? What were the doing in London? Did something happen to my father?

Demetri was up on his feet and went straight for Jacob's throat. Leah had transform into a big wolf she was at least 10 foot tall.

" No! stop! I know them Demetri put him down now! " I cried out loud this had to stop.

Demetri dropped Jacob down the floor and stepped back.

' I'm so sorry Jacob, is you ok?"

" Yeah Bells don't worry about it I'm fine. "

Leah still hasn't transform back into her human form probably because Demetri wasn't taking his eyes off Jake.

" What are you guys doing here? How did you know I was here? Is Charlie ok? "

" Yeah Bells Charlie is fine, he's just worried about you, he thinks you left with Edward and he's going nuts. And no, we didn't know you were here, we didn't follow you here. Leah and I left the pack." Jacob said

Before the whole Edward leaving thing Jacob introduce me to the pack and told me the stories of the pack and how they were all wolfs, well at least the teens were.

" Bella are you pregnant? But how? You've just been gone for like what two months? ' Jacob said

" Yes I am. Umm…. It's Edward's babies. I don't know I guess it's cause he's a vampire and stuff. " I said

" Ok…. Is he here with you too? Why is that big guy here instead Edward ? "

I could hear Demetri growling.

" Edward left me. He didn't know I was pregnant. That's when Aro found me. " I said

" found you? Where? Who's this Aro guy? Is he keeping you here against you will? " Jacob asked.

I signed and told Jacob and Leah everything that has happened in the last two months and a half. Jacob seemed more surprise when I told me I drink animal blood on a daily bases.

" So what are you guys doing here? " I asked

" Well it's a long story, our friend Leah here got into a fight with Emily " Jacob looked at Leah, and she just rolled her eyes at Jacob

" And…." I wanted him to get to the point already.

" and she Transformed and tried to attack Emily when Sam stepped in and grad her by the neck and threw her to the tree and well I guess everything went down hell from there. Leah left the pack, but Sam still didn't want her to be alone so here we are. "

I couldn't believe what Jacob just told me. Leah got into a fight with Emily? Was she crazy? But then I remembered that before Emily came Leah and Sam were going out. I guess that's understandable.

" So where are you guys staying? "

" I don't know we just kind of got here a few hours ago "

I was wondering if they can come and stay with us. I loved Leah and Jacob they were real good friends of mine. I asked Demetri to go ask Caius if they can come stay with us.

" Bella I don't want to leave you here unprotected" Demetri said

" I'll be fine just go. " I assure him and he left.

Jacob and I sat on the ground and the two of us started talking Jacob was telling me how everything was back at forks. Leah still didn't want to transform into her human form, and I couldn't blame her for it. Demetri was gone for at least a half hour until he returned, but he wasn't alone. The three brother and Jane came along with him.

I stood up in front of Leah and Jacob. I didn't want them to get hurt. Demetri and the brother and Jane got closer to us, that was when I heard a growling coming from behind me, but it couldn't be Leah it was to harder louder than her growl.

I turned around and has Jacob has transform into his wolf form. He got a lot bigger than the last time that I saw like this. He was know at least thirteen feet tall.

I saw Jane evil smirk, I had to think of something and something fast.

" Caius please call Jane off, their my friends they mean you no harm. " I said

" They stink" Jane said

" Jane don't do anything unless I tell to do so. Bella if they not going to hurt us then what is it they want? " Caius said

Caius was the leader of the Volturi he never made desicons without consoling the counsels, but when it came to me nothing matter, and I still didn't know why he wouldn't tell me all he would say was when the time is right you will know but the time was never right.. Jacob was still growling behind me.

" Jake come down please. " I begged him and he listened

" I um… I wanted to know if they can stay with us. I really miss them and I would love nothing more than for them to be with me right now. ''

Marcus looked really mad like always. Aro looked really amused by this I bet he wants them to join the gauds no matter how bad they smelled. I had to agree they do smell bad, but their my friends so I really didn't care.

Caius spoke to his brother and they all nodded. Jane looked pissed.

" Every well then, they can have the rooms next to you, but first Aro must touch them." Caius said

" it's ok guy Aro won't hurt you he's just going to look at your memories. "

They didn't looked please but they both nodded in agreement.

It's been three days since Jacob and Leah have came to the castle. Jacob was having lots of fun in the training room with Demetri and Felix. Aro had asked them if they both wanted to join the Volturi, but they both said no.

I was in my bedroom when Caius and Leah walked in. Cauis was handing me a huge cup full of blood I just up to get the cup, but the cup slipped threw my hands.

" No!" I yelled

As I reach for the cup I felt a huge pain on my back.

" AAAHHH!1"

Aro, Jacob and Demetri ran into the room.

" Bella what's wrong? 'they all asked

' THE BABIES, HURT HURT AAAAHHHH! CAUIS HELP! " I yelled

The last thing I remember was me being carried away.

IF you guys liked this ch please review and let me know what I could do to make it better - mili


	8. Chapter 8

**i wanted to thanks Marti for her awesome editing skills thanks do muhc.**

**i don't now own Twilight just this stroy**

**Alice Pov**

Its been one month since I last saw Bella. I can't believe Edward didn't even let us say goodbye to her. The pain I saw Bella in was torture, I tried to make Edward realize the mistake he was making by leaving her behind. She would've forgiven him if he just went back to her and pertained it was all a joke, but he didn't. He said it was for her own good that she dissevered happiness, to live a normal life and have a family, but what he didn't understand was that he was it for her.

" Alice you are my sister and you will stand by me. This hurts me more than you know, please don't make it harder than it already is" Edward said and all I could do was nod.

We left without another word. We went to our home in Alaska. Everyday Edward and I would get into fights all day and night I can't stand to look nor be any where near him anymore, so Jasper and I decided to leave our family for a little while.

_four months later_

Its been almost five months now since we left forks. Two days after we left I couldn't see Bella's future anymore, but everyone kept saying it was because I didn't want to see her pain, that my mind was trying to block her out so I expected it. Jasper and i kept in contact with our family, Esme would've kill us if we didn't at least called once a day.

I was picking out my outfit for today when I had a vision of Bella, I fell to my knees seeing Bella in pain. She was screaming so much that the pain she was feeling I felt. It was like someone was bitten into my stomach. I started screaming and Jasper was at my side in seconds trying to comfort me, but I couldn't stop screaming. Bella was in so much pain, she had blood all over her stomach, but what scared me the most was the Aro was in front of Bella with a big smile on his face.

" NO! NO! NO! NOT BELLA! PLEASE NOT BELLA! " I screamed.

" ALICE WHAT WRONG WITH BELLA? WHAT ARE YOU SEEING? " Jasper asked

I still looking into my vision, but by now Bella has stopped screaming and was surround by Jane, Alec and Felix. That was when I stop seeing and I couldn't see beyond that.

" Alice look at me what's wrong? What about Bella? Is she ok? " a concerned Jasper said.

Jasper was never really close to Bella, as much as he wanted to be. He was afraid of hurting her and what happened at her birthday party, us leaving he blamed it all upon himself. I felt so bad for him, it wasn't he's fault he really did try to control himself.

" Bella….. She was screaming there was blood all over her front side, her stomach was full of blood. She looked like she was dying Jasper, but what scared me the most was that Bella was at The Volterra with the Volturi. Aro was in front of her and he was smiling. As if he was enjoying seeing her in pain. That's when I saw the others " I said I was still so scared.

" Who Alice? Who else was there? " Japer asked

" Jane , Alec, and Felix…. I'm so scared Jasper ! she looked like she was dying Jasper. They were killing her!"

" What should we do? We can't let this vision come true"

" We must call the others and head to forks make the arrangements and I'll call the family. We must get their before The Voltuir does." I said

I grad my phone and dialed the one number I never thought I would call anytime soon. The phone only had to ring once before he answered.

" Hello? " he said

" Edward it's Bella. "I said

" Bella? What wrong with her? Is she ok? Is she in any danger? What did you see?" Edward begged

" The Volturi…. is going after her, we must get to Forks before it's to late."

I could hear him growling, but this was all his fault if we hadn't had left none of this would've happened..

" I'll let everyone know. Thank you Alice "

" Ok" was all I could managed to say.

**Caius Pov**

Over the last two months my brothers and I had the guards search to find out exactly what we might be dealing with . So far what we knew was that the babies chew their way out of the mother and the mother would always die right after words. Bella had the skin of a vampire. We would have to chew through the stomach and take the babies out fast so will could get enough venom in her. Otherwise she was die before both babies could be out and safe. They will also grew fast, but after seven years of their birth they will turn seventeen and stop growing. They will both be able to drink blood and eat human food.

" After she dies we will keep her children and raise them " Aro didn't even care if Bella died or not he just wanted the babies for himself.

" I WILL NOT LET ME DAUGHTER DIE! " once I said that my brothers faces were full of shock as I realized I just called Bella my daughter.

" Caius I….." Aro started, but I cut him off

" She will not die! We will save her and turn her into one of us. We can insert venom into her system before she dies. Aro you Jane, Alec , and Felix will handle that. We will not tell her, she will be scared. I don't know if I could handle seeing her in pain. I doubt Demetri could either " I said my brothers nodded

_10 days later_

Bell is in so much pain the babies are coming now. Aro was hovering over her, he ripped her shirt off and started to chew through her stomach to get the babies out.

" YOU WILL NOT LET HER DIE SAVE HER DO WHAT YOU MUST BUT SAVE HER! " I yelled.

Jacob and Leah were in Bella's room among with Aro, Alec, Jane and Felix. I knew Bella had asked Jacob and Leah to watch over her children until she has transformed an they agreed. As well as myself.

Bella was screaming in pain. There was blood all over her front side, but lucky for the vampires in this room they all had just feed so there was no need to killed them if they tried anything. I was not going to let anyone harm Bella and her children. Demetri and I left the room we couldn't face seeing Bella in so much pain. We were just outside her room.

" I know son…. I know she reminds you so much of Ana. I know you have feelings for her but-" I was cut of when Demetri stated

" It's true ,she does remind me a lot of Anna, but she is not my Anna. I will protect her, but I don't see her as anything other than a good friend. Ana was my and only mate I would ever have had." I knew from the moment he said that he was telling the truth. He loved Anna so much there was no one else for him, but her.

" Will she be alright?….. Will Bella be ok?" Demetri asked

" Yes, she will son. Don't worry to much about it. There's four vampires in there to put enough venom into her system. They all know where to bit, we discussed this already. " I said.

Demetri and I heard a baby crying we ran into the room and saw Leah was holding a baby in her arms. The look in her eyes were of pure love. I never seen this look in anyone eyes unless there had mated. We knew all of imprinting and in that moment I knew that Leah had just imprinting on Bella's baby.

" It's a boy " Leah said. I smiled at her.

Aro had a big smile on his face when he pulled out the other baby and passed the baby to Jacob. Jane, Alec, Felix and Aro started inserting their venom into Bella. Bella was still screaming until they all step away and the screaming had stop.

" It's a girl and I…I imprinted on her "

Aro growled and so did everyone else Leah and Jacob stepped back protecting the babies.

" STOP! You will not hurt them. If they both imprinted on Bella's children this is up to her to agree or disagree with. Jane get Bella cleaned up and dress now! Alec and Felix go bring bottles full of animal blood. Go now! I will not let anyone hurt the babies nor Jacob and Leah am I making my self clear?" everyone in the room looked shock at my words, but nodded and left.

" Brother are you sure you know what your doing? Vampires and Wolf can't mix together. " Aro said

" I know, but this has to be Bella's decision to make not ours. Leah, Jacob take care of those babies with you lives or else." I said they both nodded

**Bella Pov**

The pain I felt was nothing like I ever left before. My whole body felt as if I was burning alive. I couldn't hear or even open my eyes. Until was seemed like days until I started hearing people screaming and yelling in pain. I was so scared for my babies I didn't know if they were ok or not. I didn't even know if I had twins boys or twin girls for killing out loud.

" Bella its time to open you eyes dear" a voice said

Once I was able to opened my eyes I was meet with Caius looking straight at me.

" Bella I would like to introduce you to your babies , but first your going to need to hunt before you can meet them. You had a boy and a girl dear. We still don't know their names. You've been out of it for three days. " Caius said with a smile on his face.

I was sad I couldn't meet my babies first, but I understood and went hunting with Demetri . Once we where done I went back to my room to find Jacob and Leah holding my babies. I smiled As I saw Jacob with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Leah came up to me first she had a baby wrapped in a baby blue blanket. She handing me my baby, but was hovering over me. I would've been mad if I hadn't been holding my son in my arms.

He didn't look like he was just born three days ago he looked like he was almost 2 months old already. I looked up at Leah and she said

" Yeah I know their growing really fast. "

Once I looked at him again. I notice he had Edward's hair and green eyes that he once had when he was human, but he had my nose and my full lips. He was the cutesiest son a mother could ever ask for. He looked at me with pure love in his eyes and in that moment I knew he knew I was his mother. I never wanted to let ago of him, but I knew I also had a daughter that I haven't meet yet.

" Hmmm…. Bella have you picked a name for him yet? We're all dying to know it's been three days and no one knows their names." Leah said

" Yes. His name is Edward Charlie Cullen." I said Leah smiled and I handed her back Eddie while Jacob passed me my daughter.

Jacob too was hovering over me what is with these two? They really need to back off before they starting pissing me off, but just like Leah once Jacob passed my daughter my anger was gone.

I was amazed of her she look so much like her father, but she had my hair and Edwards green eyes as well. She had all his facial features the only thing she had of mine was my hair and my lips.

" Elizabeth Renee Cullen is her name " I said

Caius seemed really happy for me I was glad I could count on him if I or my babies needed anything.

Jacob was back and hovering over me and this time I was really pissed.

" What is wrong with you too? " I said

" Bella… Leah and I both imprinted of your babies" Jacob said

" YOU WHAT?"

**Hey guys let me know what you think. If I get more than 20 reviews I will post again :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward Pov**

We were now on we're way to Forks. I still don't understand why The Volturi would want Bella, why would they want to harm her and not us? We told her our secret and didn't kill her or turn her, we just left. So why now?

As soon as we got off the plan I ran to Bella house, it was dark outside not a lot of people come out after dark here in Forks. As soon as I made it to Bella's house I heard Charlie worried thoughts

_'she gone….. She's really gone, it's been five months since she be gone. My only daughter left without another word. She didn't even take her clothe. I was working the night shrift that night. That boy had just left her I should've stayed with her no matter how much she asked to be left alone. I knew I shouldn't had left, but I did, and now it's all my fault she's gone. '_

FIVE MONTHS? FIVE MONTHS SHE'S BEEN GONE? I started growling not paying attention when my family voices came from the woods. I ran to the woods and grad the nearest tree and threw it as far as I could. I did this I until I heard my father voice and stopped.

" Edward son it's ok we're here now. We can take Bella with us. We will keep her safe son. " Carlisle said

" KEEP HER SAFE? KEEP HER SAFE! If I hadn't had left she would now still be alive with us with me! She's been gone for FIVE MONETHS not one day or even a week, but five goddamn months." I had fallen to my knees the pain I felt was worst than the pain I was in when I was turned.

" What do you mean five months? Alice just had a vision not to long ago she couldn't have been taken five months ago bro. " Emmet ask

" I heard Charlie thoughts she's been gone for five months. Apparently she was taken not long after we left her. I can't believe I let this happen. If I had just turned her when she asked none of this would've happen. This is all my fault. " I said

" Edward! Its was Aro he's scent was in her room. He must had taken her. " Rosalie said.

" What should we do now? " Jasper asked

" I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to Volturi and bring Bella home no matter what it takes. "

" I'm going with you son I will not let you do this by yourself. " Carlisle said.

Jasper and Alice looked and nodded at each other and said " Us too."

" I'm in too bro! you know I'm always up for a fight. Rosalie baby are you coming with us? " Emmet asked

" Of course I am. I might have not like Bella before, but it doesn't mean I'm just going to be sitting around while someone hurting her. Now lets go and save her from those bastards!" Rosalie said

" Than it's settle we will leave now and hurt on our way there. Don't worry dear we will have her with us one way or another. " Esme voice was very serious. One thing about Esme is that she doesn't like to fight, but when it comes to the people she loves it's a totally different story.

It took us almost four days to reach Volturra. We didn't go on plan, because I knew I wasn't going to able to sit still all the way through the flight. We hunted all the way, we needed our strength even through animal blood wouldn't make us as strong as drinking human blood it still thing the job.

We were just outside the Volturi castle when Jane and Alec should up to greet us. Both Jane and Alec were blocking their thoughts from me.

" Aro been expecting you. Come with us. " Jane said looking only at me.

We made our way to the ball room where Aro, Marcus and Caius appeared to be waiting for us. Caius gave me the coldest stare he could managed among with sadness. I knew he had lost his daughter, I also knew who had killed her.

" My dear friends we've been expecting you for quiet some time now. Please come in a join us we have so much to talk about. Bella dear won't you join us? " Aro said.

My heart sunk when I saw my Bella she was more beautiful than ever. Her skin was paler, lips fuller, her hair shiner and a little bit longer, and her eyes were not red, but golden browns like mines. I wasn't paying attention when I heard.

" DADDY!"

a/n sorry i know this chapter is really short, but ive been busy sorry. please review


	10. Chapter 10

Bella Pov "

Bella I'm so sorry! It's not like we were playing on doing this. It's not like we're going to take them away from you or anything… we just want to protect them, be their friends… you know….. be there if they need us." Leah said

" We can share them with you….. " Jacob said

" YOU CAN SHARE THEM WITH ME? THEIR MY KIDS. THEIR MINE! MINE ! MINE! MINE!" I was about to loach myself at him when Leah grad his arm. " Jacob man are you trying to get yourself killed? Let me do all the talking. You're just going to make everything worst for US! " " Sorry Bells. I didn't mean it the way it came out. You know what it means to be imprinted. I just want to be in little Lizzie life as a friend. " Jacob said " I know Jacob it's just that I just got them and I don't want to give them up or even share them with anyone, but I understand. I know you too will keep them safe. I guess if it was anyone else I would've tried to kill them somehow, but since it's you too I guess it's ok." I said

" yay! I'm so-" I cut him off

" Only because I said I was ok with it does not mean I will make it any easier for the both of you. They are my babies after all. " I told them both " Well now that that's settle Bella I am pleased to inform you of your children powerful gifts. We've never seen anything like this before. " Caius said

" Um.. What kind of powers do they have? " I asked

" Well it seems like they don't like seeing the other vampires feed off the humans… " he paused and smiled as I if he was remembering something really funny. " The others were feeding and as the humans were screaming your children heard the screams and some how charged in there and the next thing we knew half of the vampires in that room were burning alive.. " Caius said.

I was shocked to know that my babies could have the power to burning people alive. Those must've been the screaming I was hearing earlier, but how and why? I have so many questions, but most importantly what's going to happen to my babies now? Are they just going to keep burning people alive? I was cut off from my thought when I heard Leah's voice.

" Bella it's ok don't worry so much about it. Their not going to run off burning people alive for no good reason. They just don't like the vampires killing humans. Jacob and I were both their when it happened. We heard the people screams, Jacob and I both knew what was happening and we didn't want the babies to know what was happening , so we decided to feed them and maybe that could get their minds off of the humans, but their both every stubborn.

See Edward here has the power to manipulate and make fire appear among with other powers. We discovered this the every first day he were born, but that's another story. Anyways one of Elizabeth powers is that she can communicate with you by the touch of her hand.. When we tried to feed them they both declined and that was when Elizabeth touched Jacob's arm and told him to take them to the screaming people." Jacob continued the story.

" I told her no, that we couldn't go there, but just as her mother she is very stubborn and insisted we take them both." Jacob smiled at Elizabeth and in that moment I knew she would always be safe in his arms, but it doesn't mean their going to take the easy way out.. I'm just saying…

I was now carrying Elizabeth in my arms as i waited for either Leah or Jacob to continue, but just then Elizabeth small hand touched my face and images started showing in my mind.

Leah had Edward in her arms as Jacob had Lizzie in his arms. All four of them made their way to some sort of basement where I amuse the people that were being killed were in. Jacob turned Lizzie and told her something, but Lizzie just seem to ignore Jacob. Jacob opened that door, what I saw was terrifying.

People being pinned to the wall and floor. The faces my children put were both shock, sadness, but more importantly anger. I couldn't believe what my children were actually seeing, they were seeing people being killed for the love of god. Why the hell did Leah and Jacob take them there? Their Babies just days born!

Lizzie had turned to Edward and nodded, in that moment I saw Edward concrete, he lifted up his little hand and that's when I saw it…. All the vampires in that room were burning alive. Purple ashes filled the room, in that moment Alec showed up with an anger expression on his face. He stalked to my children as if he was about to finish them off.

In that moment Jacob handed Lizzie to Leah and nodded at her to leave with the kids, but Lizzie refused to leave. Jacob transformed into his wolf form as Alec loach himself at Jacob, but Jacob was to quick for Alec.

Seems as if Jacob had pinned Alec to the floor without any problems. Having him training with Felix and Demerti seemed to work good for him. Just had Jacob pinned Alec to the floor Jane appeared and Jacob was on his side in pain on the floor. Something caught my attention and I soon saw Jane flying and hit the wall pretty bad. The few people who remained alive were screaming from the top of there lunges trying to run, but there was no where to run. Jane looked at Lizzie and what I saw was the took my breath away.

There was little Lizzie with her index finger saying no and spoke the two small word that shocked the living hell out of me " Jacob mine!" I couldn't believe my baby girl. My 3 day girl could already speak more or less saying that Jacob was hers and not to mess with him.

Lizzie took her small hand off my cheek and smiled at my. My first though was WHAT THE HELL? My second thought shouldn't her first word be mommy or daddy? Panic went through my mind I barely just give birth to them ( if you can call someone ripping your stomach apart giving birth) and they already love Jacob and Leah more. Oh my god I going to lose my babies I can't let this happen. Their mine! Mine! Mine ! MINE! Lizzie looked over at Edward and nodded. Lizzie placed her small hand again on my cheek. I saw Lizzie in Jacob arms, her little hand pressed against his cheek she was asking for me! She wanted to see me! Her first word was indeed mommy. I was still so shock my baby could even speak. I also saw Edward asking for me too. Asking to see me, they never left my side only to feed and when the incident in the basement happened. I was overjoyed to know that they indeed love me.

Once Lizzie remove her hand from my cheek I heard a small voice in my head. " mommy we love you Lizzie only said Jacob mine once other than that she says mommy." I was shocked I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. Did Edward really just communicate with me?

" Haha….. yeah Edward here can indeed communicate with someone through his mind, he can also read minds, but he can tuned them out. He doesn't want to be rude and read people's mind if he doesn't need to. I'm guessing he saw the panic in your eyes and decided to communicate with you. " Leah said

I was so happy at that point that nothing else mattered. They love me they really do and that's all that matters." Edward sweetie do you speak too? Can you say any words yet? " I asked him. Edward nodded and said

" where Daddy? " my heart felt like someone just ripped out of my body and stumped on it. I knew I was going to have to tell them. But I didn't even image it would be this soon. Thank god Leah was here.

"Edward sweetie are you hungry? Do you want some food or blood? " I smiled at her. I knew what she was doing and I was grateful. Over the last few weeks the twins both started walking. Caius explain to me that after 7 years after their birth they will stop growing and will be the age of 17. They could both eat human food and drink blood. I was glad they didn't want to drink human blood. Aro was overjoyed with the twins and their powers of course, but just like me Aro couldn't read their every thought by his touch.

I agree to let some of Aro's and Caius's friends to come see that twins and I. I had Caius, Jacob and Leah on my side so I knew no matter what happens we will be safe. I metEleazar he has the ability to determine any other powers a person might posses. Eleazar came with a women named Kate, she is not his mate, but I guess since she has the ability to send an electric shock through a person by touching their skin, such as the effect a teaser would have to a human. He wanted to be on the safe side. They were both from the Denali Coven and knew not to mention the Cullens. Eleazer mentioned that my "shield" can expanded from my mind and protect others around me from their attracts. I also have the ability to change the outcome of a situation by hoping that it will turn out a certain way.

Edward has the ability to read minds, communicate with people through his mind, and have the ability to manipulate and make fire appear. Lizzie has the ability to communicate their her touch, but can also communicate with someone within thousands of miles rates. She also has the ability to effect the elements of the earth. She can manipulate gravity which wasn't so shocking to me as I saw her throw a couple people to the floor, ground, and roof.

Aro was pleased with all of our powers. He had asked us to join the Volturri guards, but we all said no. He never give up asking until Caius stepped in and order him to back off, which he indeed did.

It's been a few weeks now since the twins were born, they are not talking yet, but still only communicate with their minds. I knew I would have to tell them about their father soon Edward keeps asking where's his father and why isn't in here.

Leah always managed to change the subject and feed him or help him with his powers. Since Edward could read minds I always tried not to think about _my_ Edward, but it was always so hard mainly because my children look almost exactly like their father. I was in my room looking at the picture Edward and I had taken the day of my birthday, Leah and Jacob took the kids hunting so I thought I was safe with my thoughts. I started remembering everything Edward and I have been through, through James and his coven, they day I first saw him, the day I met his whole family, when he first kissed me, until I got to the memory of him leaving me telling me he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for him, the pain I felt then I still feel now. I still can't believe he left me, his whole family left without a single goodbye without a single word as if I meant nothing to them. Edward left me after we had just made love, was I that bad that he didn't even want me one more time? How could he just leave me after we made love?

Both Esme and Carlisle always told me they saw me as a daughter, sure as long as Edward wanted to toy with me I was like their daughter. I STILL COULDN'T GET THE THOUGHT OF MY MIND THAT MAYBE Alice did see the future and saw our twins, and Edward just didn't want to be a father, but if that was the case than he could go to hell for all I care. I will never give up my children even for Edward. I was lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize that Edward had been standing in the door way I was praying to god that he wasn't listening to my thoughts, but lady luck wasn't on my side today. Edward voice rang in my mind

" WHY? WHY DID DADDY LEAVE? HOW COULD DADDY HAVE DONE THAT TO YOU MOMMY ? DADDY DIDN'T WANT US EITHER? Why didn't daddy want us mommy? How could daddy be so mean? we're not bad kids are we mommy? I know sometimes I meant not be the best, but I try mommy I really do"

I heart broke for my son I fell to me knees if I could cry I would be crying right now. I didn't have any answers for him, I kept asking those same questions often. My baby was crying, crying for his father, crying for him leaving, crying for him not wanting this life. I hate that grew within me was like nothing I very left before, Edward caused my son pain.

" Sweetheart please don't cry, I didn't know you were back already. I'm so so sorry I didn't mean for you to see and hear my thoughts I'm sorry for your pain, but I just don't know why daddy left. What I do know is that him leaving has nothing to do with you and your sister. You too mean everything to me and I want you to know that everyone loves both you and your sister so much I have never and will never regret having the both of you. You two mean so much to me. Please don't blame yourself none of it is your fault. You are the most amazing son a mother can ask for and I am so happy to be that very same mother." " I hate him! I hate him! I hate daddy! I don't ever want to see him! How could he just leave? You not happy as you were when you were with him, I know your not I saw it in your memories. You looked so happy with him "

" Edward I was happy being with your daddy, but I'm even more happier being here with the both of you please sweetheart don't say you hate your father I don't ever want to hear you say that again. "

" I swear mommy if I ever see him again I will make him pay for all the pain he as caused you. Mommy…. Can you not call me Edward anymore? Call me Charlie now please, I don't want to be reminded of my father "

My poor baby, I've never seen him so broken before he's still thinks this is all their faults when it's not. " Sure sweetheart Charlie it is."

" Thank you mommy. Lizzie and the others are coming up now, Lizzie wants to know about our father and his family….. But can you not talk about our father…. Just talk about the others please mommy I don't ever want to hear about him or even have anyone else think about him please?"

" Of course sweetie I will" Over the next few days I told them all about Edward's family, about Alice and her visions, Charlie didn't seem to like her that much, but I guess it's understandable, but he did seem to like Rosalie much more. Charlie asked me to show him Pictures of the Cullens family all , but Edward and I did. He communicate through his mind to Lizzie so she can also see what they looked like. Lizzie though Emmet was really funny much to Jacob disapprover, but she made sure to let Jacob know that he was much more special than Emmet. I heard that we had some visitors today, so I made sure to stay away, until I started to smell sunshine. I quickly put that behind my mind not wanting to think about it anymore. I heard Aro calling for me and I was with my babies with Leah and Jacob following behind, they always refuse to leave the babies side. I was distracted with my mind until I heard little Lizzie say " DADDY!"

I froze I made a complete stop, I couldn't believe Edward and the rest of the Cullens were here. Edward fell to his knees with a shock expression on his face, he looked like hell and haven't eaten in months. The pain I felt from seeing him again seeing all of them here altogether again was so painful that all I wanted to do was run away with my babies and never come back again.

" AWWW!" I looked over at Jasper and he was on his back screaming in pain, Alice ran straight to him holding him in her arms. The screams coming from him scared the living hell out of me. I knew why he was in pain part of me wanted to make his pain go away, but even a greater part of me want him to feel exactly how I've been feeling. I soon through all my emotions him which made everything worst for him.

Jacob and Leah had transformed themselves into their wolves form and started growling at the Cullens protecting us from them. All of the Cullens faces was of pure shock..

" BELLA PLEASE!" Alice begged, but by now I could stop they all had hurt me so deeply.

" Alice no its not Bella it's him the little boy he really hurt by us especially at Edward." Jasper said I looked over at Charlie and saw he wasn't taking his eyes off of Edward. Edward looked like he was in so much pain as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I swear to god I had no idea she was pregnant!" Edward begged for forgiveness, but not to me, but to my son. Edward turned to Rosalie with a shock expression on his face.

" YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER PREGRANT! SHE LOVED YOU EDWARD AND YOU JUST ABOUNDED HER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE HER" she threw herself at him and ripped his arm off I was shocked to see what was happening. Emmet quickly took Rose off Edward and asked her to calm down, but she didn't she was still trying to get free from his grip.

" Bella dear we didn't know believe me we didn't, Edward thought it was best to leave and let you live a normal life I'm sorry dear please let sit and talk, you know I see you as a daughter please come and talk to us." Esme said

" You see me as a DAUGHTER? You've have to be kidding me. Would you leave you 'daughter' without saying goodbye without saying a single word? All of you made me believe that you loved me that I was actually part of your family, but it was all a joke to you wasn't it? You all made me feel unworthy of being a member of your family like I didn't matter to you at all. Esem you told me often how much you loved me so how could you just leave me like that? Did I not matter to you? Have I ever done anything to you so you could hurt me that way you did? Any of you to just leave me the way you did? Do any of you know how it feels for someone to sleep with you for the first time than the very next day have that person break up with you saying they didn't want you anymore? So no Esem I don't want to speak to any of you . " I said

Esem looked shocked to what I had just said, but she had to know how they made me feel, how betrayed they made me feel. Esem turned to Edward and slapped him right across the face., Edward body went flying to the corner of the room.

" LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! SHE HATES ME NOW! I LOST MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE OF YOU! I TOLD YOU! YOU WERE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT HER THE WAY YOU DID?" Esem kept yelling at him, but by now I just didn't care anymore.

Edward was back on his feet, his arm back in place. He looked down, but started making he's way over to me and my children when Aro spoke. " Bella dear why don't you and the children go hunting. " I looked over at Caius and he nodded in agreement.

Lizzie didn't want to leave she wanted be with her daddy. I can't blame her, he was her father at all. The only reason why she hadn't run to him was because Charlie kept her from leaving with his powers. She just looked anger, but didn't fight with extended his hand to Rosalie and she smiled at him and took it. I heard a growl coming from Leah, Rosalie is beautiful, but Leah knows how much Charlie loves her so she didn't protested that much. As we were leaving Lizzie stopped ran up to Aro and said.

" If you hurt Daddy you will be sorry" and with a kick on his knees she ran and claimed on Jacob back and we left.

A/N hey i hope you guys like this chapter, if you do please review and i will post again soon too. read and review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Edward Pov

Bella been pregnant all this time, but how? Vampires can't have children can they? These children my children looked almost 2 years old each. I don't understand what's going on. I can't even hear what anyone is saying. All I can hear and see is what this little boy is showing me. Me leaving Bella, Aro kidnapping Bella from her home, Bella finding out she was pregnant, Bella not stop crying, crying for me, crying because I left, she think I left because she was pregnant she thinks I knew, she thinks Alice knew too. She thinks I only used her for her body and left.

He was showing me all those night she used to wake up in the middle of the night crying and yelling for me not to leave her. Begging me to come back for her. Caius was always be her side as well as Aro. He showed me how close Bella and Demetri became. How she would always cry for me, showed me when she went to the beach and saw Leah and Jacob, she would always cry for me. He showed me when Bella was giving birth, how Aro ripped her stomach apart to get them out.

How his first words was Mommy, and how his sister first word was Daddy how much he had asked for me, asked why I wasn't there, asked where I was and why I wasn't with them. He showed how he find out what happened. God he thinks I knew all the time, he thinks I didn't want Bella anymore because she's was pregnant, he's blaming himself for being alive.

" I'm sorry I didn't know I swear to god I had no idea she was pregnant!" I was begging for the forgiveness of me son, my daughter didn't seem to know what I was talking about and why I was begging, and I hoped she never finds out.

' _That ASSHOLE! He left her pregnant! I'm going to kill him! I know I wasn't her biggest fan but how could he do this to her? Leave after having sex with her? I'm going to kill you Edward!' _I was shock of how Rosalie was defended Bella, I saw what she was about to do to my arm, but I welcomed in the pain.

I didn't hear anything that Rosalie was telling me as she ripped off my arm, although she didn't like Bella before she knew how much Bella loved me and I was surprise when she begged me not to leave Bella asking me to let Bella choice, that she had the right to chioce. Emmet soon graded her and pulled her away.

Esme was trying to clam Bella down, asking and begging her to talk to us. Bella was yelling at Esme back, but I still couldn't pay much attention to them as my son kept putting images in my mind of how hurt Bella was and still was because I left her.

I knew she would hurt, but never in my life would've thought she would hurt this much. How could I left her like that? And after having sex! I should've never left her. Now she hates me and so does my son, my daughter still doesn't seem to hate me yet… and for that I'm grateful. Soon enough Esme slapped me across the face and my body went flying to the corner of the room.

" LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! SHE HATES ME NOW! I LOST MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE OF YOU! I TOLD YOU! YOU WERE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT HER THE WAY YOU DID?" Esme said

Just like the others in my family, no one knew what I told Bella that afternoon when I left her. They all thought I told her the truth, that I told her and we were leaving to protect her, I wanted Bella to live a happy live and get married and have a family of her own. And when Bella would grow old and die, I would've gone to the Volturi and ask them to kill me.

I stood up and made my way to Bella I wanted no needed her to understand why I did what I did. I knew if I was to tell the truth about me leaving to protect her, she never would've let me leave, so I had to think of something and make her think that I didn't want her anymore. Soon enough Aro asked not told but asked Bella and my children to go hunting. My heart fell as I thought I might not be able to see them again. My daughter turned around and was now facing Aro and said.

" If you hurt Daddy you will be sorry" and with a kick on his knees she ran and claimed on Jacob back and they left I hate the idea of my daughter and son being around wolves, but I also know that for now I must keep my mouth shout.

" FUCK! I can't this anymore! So many different emotions fuck! Fuck! Awwww! " Jasper yelled, but I couldn't do anything I was hurting and so was everyone else.

" I have to leave, Alice stay here please" Jasper said and Alice nodded and he left running.

" Edward son, I'm going to ask you this once and be honest with us, what exactly happened with you and Bella before we left and what did you tell her? " Carlisle asked.

I knew I was going to pay hell for this, but they want to know and I not keeping it a secret anymore. I looked at the faces of my family and told me everything, that Bella and I made love the night of her birthday and exactly what I told Bella in the middle of the woods. I told them that was the only way she would've let me go. I told them how my family was in on it the whole time, that they too wanted someone to pay with., but it was the only way she would've let me go! I was shocked of the words that were going to come out of Alice's mouth. She never cursed, never had a reason to, she even hated someone so much bas she did right now. Alice picked me up by my shirt and threw me hard against the wall, so hard that there was now a big hole in the wall the size of my body.

" You fucking asshole! How dare you do that to Bella? One thing is to protect her, but it's another thing to lie to her and put words in our mouths that we never said. She hates us! She hates us all because of you Edward! How could you have done that to her! She was my best friend how you tell her she was just a toy to us to ME! You knew how much I loved her! How could you do this! I can't see anything! I can't see if we have a future with her and my niece and nephew, but I'll be damned if I let you get in the way again. You better pray there is a god up there, because if she doesn't forgive me I will kill you myself." I was shocked and the words coming out of Alice, but as in tuned in into her thoughts I knew she wasn't kidding when she said she will kill me if Bella doesn't forgive me."

' _I'll make sure you get what you deserved if she doesn't forgive me. I love you, but Bella is my best friend and she has babies and I chose them over you. Pray to fucking god she can forgive me Edward, because the way you will feel right now will be nothing like the pain you will feel after I'm done with you. ' _Alice thoughts cut right through me as I saw her imagine exactly what she would do to me if Bella didn't forgive her, and I must say I pray to god Bella can forgive her.

" How could you Edward! Why would you tell her that? You knew how much she meant to me, how could you let her think that she was just a toy to me? I love her like a mother loves her daughter. You knew how much us leaving her was hurting me, so how could you do that! The pain she must've had felt why? Why? Did this have to happen this way. I want her back! I want my daughter back aww! I might never get to know my grandkids! Oh my god! Those poor children! I will never you forgive you for this Edward! Carlisle take me to my daughter, I have to see her, I have to be with her, she can't think this. I WANT HER BACK IN MY ARMS! " Esme fell to the fall to the ground and if she could cry she would, venom started coming out of her eyes and she kept sobbing Carlisle was now by her side and looked start at me and said.

" Fix this Edward! So help me god if you don't fix this there will be hell to pay. " Carlisle stood up with Esme in his arms and left, Alice followed them as well.

' _ASSHOLE!' Alice said_

" Man bro you really fucked up this time. I should beat you up, but I know you this with good intension, but it's still pretty fucked up. I will do everything I can to help you get Bella and your kids back, but something tells me this won't be easy. I should go find Rosalie, yell if you need me." Emmet left right after that, and I was now face to face with Aro and Caius.

" May I ?" Aro said extending his hand so he could see every single thought I ever had. "I see, he was telling the truth brother, seems as if he really thought leaving our dear Bella would be safer for her."

' _you won't get her back! She's my daughter and I won't allow you hurting her nor her children!" _Caius thought

His daughter? His daughter? Sure Bella looks similar to Anna, but my Bella is different she's more beautiful, she's more caring, she never got to leave her life, always having to take care of others, always putting people before herself. Bella has brown long hair, her eyes are golden now, but were brown before. Mean while Ana had long blonade hair with pink highlight on the tip of her hair. When she was human she had blue has, she was a pure American girl has some may say.

" You won't take her. She's mine! I won't lose my daughter not to you not to anyone. I won't leave her unprotected either, if she wants to speak with you she will be guard at all times. " Caius spoke, what's makes him think he has any right over her?

" Edward son, Bella has suffered a lot after you left and I think its best that you leave now, go hunting clear you thoughts before even tautening to speak with her. Oh and don't forget about Leah and Jacob, they both are every stubborn when it comes to the children" he left right after that taking Caius with him.

Leah and Jacob are every stubborn when it comes to me children? What the hell? Whatever I'll think about the later I can't believe I'm a father, who would've thought I could one day be a father and with my beautiful Bella, I am the most happiest person alive. I know it's going to be hard to convince Bella and me children to forgive me, but they have to understand, I did this because I thought leaving her would put a end to everything, I thought she would be safer, I thought if I left Victoria wouldn't come after her, but would come after me instead, I thought she would be freed from danger, but I never thought she would be here with the Volturi.

' _I will never forgive you and neither would mommy, you hurt her so much. I think its time you've learned mommy isn't a toy for you to play with" _as I turned around I saw it was my son that was saying, well thinking this. I couldn't believe my son, my son would want to hurt me, but I do dissevered it and whatever he wants to do to me is ok and I will not fight against it.

a/n review! i want lots and lots of reviews! more than 14 reviews and ill update:) im looking for a beta so if you know a good one let me know please!


	12. Chapter 12

_" Edward son, Bella has suffered a lot after you left and I think its best that you leave now, go hunting clear you thoughts before even tautening to speak with her. Oh and don't forget about Leah and Jacob, they both are every stubborn when it comes to the children" he left right after that taking Caius with him._

_Leah and Jacob are every stubborn when it comes to me children? What the hell? Whatever I'll think about the later I can't believe I'm a father, who would've thought I could one day be a father and with my beautiful Bella, I am the most happiest person alive. I know it's going to be hard to convince Bella and me children to forgive me, but they have to understand, I did this because I thought leaving her would put a end to everything, I thought she would be safer, I thought if I left Victoria wouldn't come after her, but would come after me instead, I thought she would be freed from danger, but I never thought she would be here with the Volturi._

_' I will never forgive you and neither would mommy, you hurt her so much. I think its time you've learned mommy isn't a toy for you to play with" _

_as I turned around I saw it was my son that was saying, well thinking this. I couldn't believe my son, my son would want to hurt me, but I do dissevered it and whatever he wants to do to me is ok and I will not fight against it._

**Bella Pov**

We made our way to the forest near by. Charlie had taken a liking to Rosalie much to Leah disapproval. All six of us went hunting I took two dears down while everyone else just took out one. I didn't want Rosalie with us, but she did defend me and at least she wasn't pretending to be my friend like everyone else did. She was never nice to me; she always made sure to make a point that she didn't want me to be near her family, but yet she defended me so how could I look the other way? She always showed me her true colors never hid anything from me and not until now was I more grateful.

Once I was down I took a deep breath and smelled Esme, Carlisle and Alice's scent coming towards us. Just as I feared as soon as I turned around all three of them stood in front of us, soon enough Alice came running to me with open arms but her coat had caught on fire.

" Oh no! my coat! but how?" Alice cried out.

" Stay away from my mommy!" Charlie yelled.

" Charlie what are you doing? Leave auntie Alice alone she hasn't done anything!" Elizabeth cried out begging her brother to stop.

Charlie and Elizabeth eyes were locked with another. Elizabeth little body fell to the floor soon enough Jacob was holding her to him.

" NO! no! no! WHY? WHY DID DADDY LEAVE? HOW COULD DADDY HAVE DONE THAT TO YOU MOMMY ? DADDY DIDN'T WANT US EITHER? Why didn't daddy want us mommy? How could daddy be so mean? and them mommy? They didn't want us either? Not even grandma or grandpa?" Elizabeth cried out.

My poor baby; she my hurting just like her brother did not long ago. Why was this happening to us. Why did they have to come back? Everything was going just fine and now both my children were hurting. So enough I heard Esme screaming pledging with us..

" Carlisle do something! They need to understand! They can't think this! Those poor children Bella please listen to us! What Edward told you was a lie! He left because he wanted to protect you. He Didn't want you to become one of us! He wanted you to have a family. I swear we thought he told you the truth about why we left! He said it would be easier if we left without saying goodbye to you first please you have to believe me. I wanted to say goodbye, but Edward begged me not to, he said you would hurt more if I did. Please dear believe me. I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't know any of this would happen. Please forgive me." Esme yelled from the top of her lunges asking for forgiveness.

How could she think I would believe such a thing? Why on earth would I believe them now? They left, they didn't want me I was their toy their PET! No! their lying. This isn't true. They lied to me before when they said they loved me so why would I believe them now? I turn to look at Jacob and Leah.

" Jacob, Leah take the children away from here please." I said and they both nodded and took the children with them. As soon as they were far enough I turned to look at all the Cullens; Rosalie was standing by my back.

" why should I believe you? " I asked them.

" Bella please you have to believe what Esme said. We didn't know I swear." Alice said..

" Edward leaving me was one thing, but you Alice? You? After you told me we would be the best of friends? After you told me I was your sister! How could you do this to me Alice? Let me guess? You didn't see Edward leaving me? You didn't see how broken down I was? You didn't see Aro taking me from my home; you didn't see me being pregnant with Edward's babies? You just didn't care did you? Of course you didn't!" I yelled.

" Bella I swear I didn't know! I saw him talking to you, but I did't even know what he said! I thought he was telling you the truth about us leaving. After that I couldn't see anything anymore! I didn't see your reaction! I didn't know Aro came and took you until just a few days ago! I had a vision of which Aro came into your room and took you,; once we got to your house Edward heard Charlie's thoughts saying you'd been missing for Five months! Bella please you have to believe me! I didn't know you were pregnant! I didn't know you've been missing for five months! God Bella please forgive me I didn't know we didn't know. I never would've left if I did." Alice said

A/n sorry that's all I got I hope you review and give me some ideas! Review please!

please!


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle Pov

i was shock i did not know what to say, my heart breaking seeing my family falling apart. Esme is pleading with me to try to make Bella understand what we did was from the heart and not because she was our pet. why Edward would tell her something like that was beyond me.i have to try and reason with her no matter what.

" Bella please you have to understand that we had nothing to do with the way Edward handle everything, we didn't even know we thought he was telling you the truth.

I'm sorry we left the way be did, but you have to understand we did it thinking it was in your be interest. you love you Bella andi think i speak with my family when i say we're taking you and your children with us even if it means bring the volterra down the volterra is not a place for children, they will see things no children or person should ever see if they stay her. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't what,  
but one thing is for sure you're not staying here." i said. We will not go down without a fight no matter what.

Bella Pov

Thinking back to everything that has happened since I've been here i understand his reasons for wanting us out of here, but it doesn't mean i have to like it.

" Carlisle although i know your right i do not want to be anywhere near your son or daughter. i agree this is no place to raise children so we will leave with you, but i don't want Edward or Alice to come with us now choice your side. are you with my children and i or are you with Edward and Alice?" i said

Esme Pov

she wants us to choice? but how? Alice and Edward are my children, but what Edward did was beyond anything i could forgive or forget he took my daughter away from me

Alice could've at least look at her once to make sure she was alright. Those months i spend without Bella we're the most horrifying months of my life. i felt like i lost a child and i will not go through that again, even if it means leaving Alice and Edward for a little while.

" We choice you sweetheart, come home with us please." i stood with open arms walking towards her.

i could feel her frozen on spot when i first hugged her, but she hugged me back and it was the happiest moment in my life.

" Now lets go find my grand-babies" i said trying to rush throw the building looking for them when we heard a blood popping scream.

" AHHHHHH..." Edward's voice scream.

Bella Pov

There was Edward on fire covered in blue flames, not enough to like him, but to feel the pain of the fire. Although i enjoyed watching this i knew this was wrong and had to put a stop to it.

"Edward Charlie Cullen you let go of your father right now" i yelled.

" But mommy he deserves it, he hates us he didn't want us he should pay for it." Charlie said calmly as he raised the amount of fire and Edward yelled louder.

" i said now! time out for you young man" i yelled as he dropped Edward and walked to the corner facing the wall.

" Now we have a few things we need to talk about, we're leaving with the Cullens, but Edward and Alice won't be coming with us. we will go our separate ways." as soon i said this Aro, Marius and Cauis with the guards came running towards angry and deadly look on their faces as they stood right in front of us.

Edward quickly got up on his feet as the rest of the Cullens stood in front of us readying to fight,

" Let us leave or i swear to god i will kill every single one of you with my bare hands. don't dare fuck with my family." Edward said shocking us all.

a/n review and get a spoiler! 25 reviews and get a update. i know this chapter suck but i'm running out of ideas review and give me ur ideas! 


	14. Chapter 14

i decided to try and finish this story, chapter is short, but ill try to update again by next week or so. dont forget to review

Bella's pov

Knowing that he could be killed right on the spot for saying such a thing didn't seem to matter to Edward all he cared about was us, this finally made me realize that maybe he was lying that maybe he does love me and he did leave to protect me, I know in my heart I had to give him another chance, but not only for me, but for our children as well. Knowing this I stood next to Edward grabbing his hands with mine. I smiled sweetly at him, all that has happened between us doesn't matter anymore, I guess it took him willing to die for us to make me realize this.

" thank you all for letting us stay here, but we wish to leave now, i hope you can all understand this and let us leave without a fight" I said trying to calm everyone down.

" No! you take and you won't! you won't take them from me! You can leave, but leave my grand kids with us." Aro said has made his way toward them. Edward ran towards them and stood protectively in front as Alice, Rosalie as well as Esme.

" their are my grand kids not yours! if they wish to come with us they will, stand down Aro or i'll kill you myself." Esme said as she stood ready for the fihgt. Edward was the next to speak.

" I've been out of their leaves for months, what makes you think I will just hand them to you! They are my kids goddammit! No one will keep me away from them, they will not stay here with you, let us leave or be ready to fight." Edward hissed at Aro as some of the guards came to stand next to him ready to protect their leader, at this the rest of the Cullens stood by Edward .

Jacob and Leah transformed growling at the guards circling around them, the guards had become close friends with Jacob and Leah so it was hard for them knowing they might have to fight them, this didn't seem to matter to Jacob or Leah as long as Charlie and Elizabeth were protected.

I stood my ground knowing the only person I would have to get through was Marcus.

" you need to let us leave, you know what will happen if we do fight, I will not protect any of you, you guys are my family , but I wont stand by and let you kill any of the Cullens. You all know what kind of powers I have and well as my children, let us leave in peace of I'll promise you'll never see any of us again." I said looking straight at Marcus knowing it will kill him if he never sees any of us again.

" You promise to visit soon? Calls, email, anything right?" Marcus begged as I nodding smiling up at him.

" no you can't! you can't leave us! I'll kill him!" Aro said as jump up in the air toward Edward'

Within second Aro was on fire and his body turned in ash. Everyone turn and look at Charlie shocked.

" No one messes with my daddy, who's next?." Charlie said smiling evilly at the guards.

a/n sorry that's all I got for now. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's pov

50 years has passed, our family grow stronger by the day, my relationship with Edward couldn't be better, it took him a few years to truly earn my trust again. Aro death was a relief to most, some of the guards wanted to fight back, but Marcus stopped them he didn't want to fight. Marcus wanted peace between us all, they didn't even kill humans anymore they had blood bank delivered blood to them or they would kill animals.

It took Edward 4 years to earn Charlie trust, whenever Edward and I would disagree on something Charlie would always set fire on Edward shoe. No matter if I was wrong or not Charlie would always take my side.

Elizabeth on the other side would choose Edward side ready to protect him from her brother.. She was truly daddy's little girl. Rosalie loved our children dearly she even thanked me for having them which made me smile. She was Charlie's godmother and a damn good one at that, Emmett was his godfather as well. Emmett was the one who gave Charlie the idea of lighting Edward's shoe on fire..

Alice and I's relationship was hard on me in the beginning, it took me 10 years to finally and truly forgive her, she was my best friend, Edward was my love, but Alice was my best friend, it wasn't easy for me when she left. I now understood and believe that she truly didn't see anything after Edward left me, but it didn't mean it wouldn't upset me whenever I thought about it.

Alice and Jasper were the godparents of Elizabeth, she loved shopping for the twins, Elizabeth loved to shop and love Alice and Jasper deeply. Esme was every protective of the twins she spoiled them rotten, Carlisle was just happy everyone else was happy.

Jacob and Leah were still with us, Charlie married Leah on his 22 second birthday even though he still looked 17 since he stop growing at that point. By now had two beautiful sons, half vampire and half wolf.

Jacob and Elizabeth were married on her 21 birthday, they had 3 little girls which were always half vampire and half wolf.

I couldn't be happier my family were growing bigger and stronger by the day life couldn't get better than this.

The End

Don't forget to revierw.


End file.
